In this specification, the term "coin" is used to encompass genuine coins, tokens, counterfeit coins and any other objects which may be used in an attempt to operate coin-operated equipment.
Coin testing apparatus is well known in which a coin is subjected to a test by passing it through a passageway in which it enters an oscillating magnetic field produced by an inductor and measuring the degree of interaction between the coin and the field, the resulting measurement being dependent upon one or more characteristics of the coin and being compared with a reference value, or each of a set of reference values, corresponding to the measurement obtained from one or more denominations of acceptable coins. It is most usual to apply more than one such test, the respective tests being responsive to respective different coin characteristics, and to judge the tested coin acceptable only if all the test results are appropriate to a single, acceptable, denomination of coin. An example of such apparatus is described in GB-A-2 093 620.
It is usual for at least one of the tests to be sensitive primarily to the material of which the coin is made and, in particular, such a test may be influenced by the electrical conductivity, and in magnetic materials the magnetic permeability, of the coin material. Such tests have been carried out by arranging for the coin to pass across the face of an inductor, and hence through its oscillating field, and measuring the effect that the coin has, by virtue of its proximity to the inductor, upon the frequency or amplitude of an oscillator of which the inductor forms part. Most often it has been the peak value of the effect, achieved when the coin is central relative to the inductor, that has been measured.
However, measurements of this type are sensitive to the distance between the coin and the inductor, in the direction perpendicular to the face of the inductor, at the time when the measurement is made. This undesirable effect can be countered to some extent by arranging the mechanical design of the mechanism such that coins are always encouraged to pass the inductor at a fixed distance from it but this can never be achieved completely and requires design features which in other respects may be undesirable. The measurement scatter caused by variable coin lateral position may be allowed for by setting the coin acceptance limits wider, so that acceptable coins will always pass the test even though they pass the inductor at different distances from it, but this adversely affects the reliability of the mechanism in rejecting unacceptable coins. It is also known to utilise the combined effect of two inductors, one each side of the path of the coin, so that at least to some extent the effects of variation of coin position between the two inductors can cancel each other, but this involves the provision of a second inductor.